


【翻譯】Inside and Out 於裏於外

by MDepression



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDepression/pseuds/MDepression
Summary: Clark fails to answer a call for help... and Bruce pays the price.Or, the one where Bruce goes to prison.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inside and Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267452) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



事情發生的時候Clark在太空中。

Hal在太陽系邊陲的小行星上找到了一架失事的外星飛船。他說它看起來像氪星的……但它不是。Clark在看到它的那一瞬間就知道Green Lantern搞錯了。刻在機器上的語言很相似，但怪異。軀體類人但損毀地很明顯，儘管那曾是個太陽能融合發動的引擎。還有飛船的方形設計，和他曾看過的氪星飛船有著鮮明差異。他們是外星生物……但並非氪星人。  
  
他不確定該感到鬆了口氣，還是失望。一部分的他害怕著在離黃太陽……在離一個新家……如此近的地方，找到氪星人死去的證據。但另一部份的他也在想著，也許——如果這 _曾經_ 是一艘載著氪星難民的飛船——那就表示他的火箭並非唯一一艘成功離開氪星的。那就表示還曾有機會存在其他的飛船–—其他的生還者——四散在銀河中。

但那並不是氪星人。

那不是。

而如此意味著……

他的通訊器在他耳裏發出細碎的爆裂聲。

 _「超……超人。回……回應。」_ ( _Com… Come in._ )

他想要無視它。他幾乎這麼做了。他幾乎要將它扯出來並在手中輾碎了。但接下來他聽到那個男人用了他的名字。

_「Clark… Clark 回應…… 我……」_

他輕觸設備。「怎麼了，蝙蝠俠？」

 _「我需要……」_ 信號中斷了，被斑駁的靜電干擾撕碎。Clark不感意外。儘管有最好的中繼設備，將聲音粒子傳輸過太空也從非易事。 _「我……我需……」_

「蝙蝠俠。你需要什麼？」

_「我……天……不。 是…… Clark我……」_

他直接切入重點。「你是需要後援嗎？」

一陣停頓。 _「我……不是。」_

「你處在危險中嗎？」

_「沒有。」_

「你能聯繫其他人嗎？」

_「不能。我只是……我需要你。」_

他要他用超級速讀讀完某些文件，或是幫他識別一些分子級別的東西。通常來說他很願意在這類事情上伸出援手。但僅只此時……「我現在沒辦法幫你，蝙蝠俠。」

_「Clark……」_

「我在忙。」

_「那不是——」_

他從耳中扯出通訊器並關掉了它。

他並不知道發生了什麼。他並不知道Bruce為什麼打來。他並不在乎。他所在乎的只有他從那艘外星飛船上所知覺的，那盤桓著的麻木孤立感，及它所帶來的某種奇特的失落感。而非他最好的朋友。而非他聲音中或是或非由靜電造成的中斷。並非那些。

一個他將用餘生後悔的時刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是我第一次的翻譯，沒有Beta，且又希望能盡可能忠實地呈現原文，所以翻譯上可能會顯得生硬，或是存在不當處，故而十分歡迎指教。


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Gordon站在走廊裡，雙手深深插進他的口袋，沒有點燃的香菸叼在他的牙齒間。他眼神低垂。盯著一處光裸的木質地板，就好像在讀些只有他能看到的蝕刻於木裡的東西。「你能了解到你在要求我做什麼嗎？」

「是的，」Bruce回答到。

「你真的？」

再一次地。「是的。」

「嗯，」他從口袋抽出了打火機，並在幾次嘗試後用它弄出了微弱的焰火。他用空出的手護在其外圍，並舉起來點燃了自己的香菸。他的眼睛仍未離開過木質地板。「我能問問為什麼嗎？」

「你知道為什麼。」

「我不確定我知道。」

「我ㄇ——」。

「我知道那部分，」Jim打斷了他，「不需要靠著世界上最偉大的偵探才能弄懂那部分。我是在問 _為什麼_ 。」

Bruce研究著他。「他被——」他再次嘗試到。

「不。」Jim阻止他。這一次帶著憤怒。「我不在乎他那時候在幹嘛。我不想知道他那時候在幹嘛。我問你為什麼，蝙蝠俠。在你和我一起經歷了這麼多之後，我認為我值得一個該死的答案。」

「Jim。」

他於是向上看了。終於。他的眼神因背叛而變得晦暗。「你為什麼要放棄？」

Bruce站在走廊裡。他感覺裝甲覆在身上比平日還要沉重。一個持續下墜的沉重擔負。 A persistent punishing weight. 他不知道他應該說些什麼。所以他什麼都沒說。

「該死的，」Jim以一種近乎實事求是的方式說，「該死的下地獄吧。」

「Jim，」Bruce 再次說道，「我需要你做到這件事。」

「那如果我拒絕呢？」

「我會去找Bullock。」

「Bullock，」Jim重複了一次，又退回到了沉默裡。

Bruce等待著。在Jim的煙於他手指間無聲熄滅時等待著。在雨持續於他身周大聲下著時等待著。在耳裡的通話者保持著死寂時等待著。

然後……Jim將香菸輕彈出窗戶，並從腰帶後側抽出了別的東西。短短三步內，他站在他的背後。

「Bruce Wayne，」他說著並將他的手拉到他身後，「我以危害城市的罪名待捕你。」手銬在他的手套上喀擦合起。「你有保持緘默的權利。你所說的任何話——」


End file.
